【鸣佐】新婚适应期
by rnatsui
Summary: 新婚夫夫的普通日常...


【鸣佐】新婚适应期

"漩涡夫人…呃…漩涡…先生，请您在这里盖一下章。"接待员小姐尴尬地笑了笑，把建筑申请表递给佐助。

虽然登记的时候没有改姓，依旧是宇智波，但看见结婚证的人总是习惯性念错，一来二去，佐助也懒得纠正了。他从口袋里掏出一枚小巧的团扇模样印章，发现不太对劲，又把它放回口袋，换成鸣人出门前交给他那枚，"这里就可以了吧？"

"嗯，对。"

佐助把印章在纸上用力压了一会，抬起来之后，就看见红色的圆圈里端端正正写着"漩涡"二字，他盯了几秒，才把申请表交还给接待员小姐。没错，宇智波佐助，最近被各种人叫漩涡佐助，已经是已婚人士了。

婚姻修改法案刚发布的那天鸣人就扯着他去结婚，然而各部门还远远没有做好迎接全村第一对同性伴侣的准备，就连婚姻申请书都来不及印新的，只是在原来的那份里，"丈夫""妻子"的栏目下各手写了一行性别选项。

至于婚礼也没怎么张罗，一是因为佐助脸皮薄，而是两个人都忙得转起来，这种操心劳神的事情就暂时先放一放。

于是直到现在，佐助还没有什么结婚的实感，说到底结婚和没结有什么区别呢？确切点问，就是结婚对现状到底有什么改变呢？

同居？他和鸣人结婚之前就已经在同居了，两个人挤在鸣人那间小小的单身公寓里，而且就在刚刚，他们又提交了在宇智波旧址的空地上重新盖间房子的申请。做爱？他不是抗拒婚前性行为的那一派，所以结婚和上本垒也没什么必然的联系。婚后做爱不用带套？可是自打两个人第一次上床以来鸣人就从没带过套，而且无论是理论上还是常识上，两个男人在一起也没有意外怀孕的风险，隔着那层硅胶套子毫无意义也不舒服。

扯远了，光天化日朗朗乾坤，佐助红着脸，赶紧把思绪从越来越限制级的想法中拽了回来。鸣人已经是火影候补，每天早出晚归，要帮六代目分担一部分工作，又要出一些有难度的任务证明自己的实力，于是办手续之类的杂事就暂时落在了短期休假的佐助头上。

可能普通的夫妻也不过如此了，毕竟结不结婚总得照常生活下去。

"佐助君？我还以为你已经出任务走了。"春野樱挥着手朝他跑来。

"过两天吧，还有点事要办。"

"建筑申请？你和鸣人要盖新房子吗？也是，鸣人那个公寓又乱又挤，两个人住太勉强了。"想到以前鸣人如同受灾现场的房间，樱皱起眉头，"工程全包出去，但你们两个都没时间管真的没问题吗？"

"反正我们自己也盖不出来。"

"噗，这算是冷笑话吗？反正你们能住着舒服我就放心了。"

佐助不自觉地笑了笑，"住在哪里都无所谓，反正和鸣人一起。"

"唔，这种新婚人妻的既视感是怎么回事，漩，涡，夫，人？"樱用手肘撞了撞他的肩膀，打趣道。

".….."意识到自己方才说了什么，佐助涨红了脸。

"开玩笑的，我去上班了，再迟到又要被静音姐念叨，拜拜！"

看着友人的身影消失在街道尽头，佐助叹了口气朝前走去。

眼看着已经是中午了，佐助被晒得有点难受，本来就不饿现在更是没什么食欲，他一路贴着墙根，那一小片聊胜于无的树荫不过是杯水车薪。回家还有一段路要走，尽管他是个忍者，一点都不娇气，但放假期间人总是下意识变得懒散起来。

佐助正好看见不远处的一乐拉面，就干脆进去坐一会，点了些清淡的小菜。

正是饭点，手打大叔和菖蒲一个在厨房一个在店面，都忙得不可开交，但村子总共就那么大，总共就那么多号人，不出半小时，刚才还排着队的店里已经不剩几桌。手打大叔拍了拍手，掸掉沾着的面粉，从柜台下面摸出一个大纸袋子递给佐助。

"这是给你和鸣人的礼物，新…新婚快乐。"说到最后四个字，还是没忍住顿了一下，"老家带回来的点心，别看卖相不怎么样，吃起来味道还是不错的。"

"谢谢。"佐助站起身点了点头，接过纸袋，发觉比想象得要重得多，"这么多？你们留一些吧，我和鸣人吃不了多少的。"

"又不是什么贵重的东西，你就别客气啦。"菖蒲笑了笑，把东西重新推进他怀里，"鸣人算是我们看着长大的，他结婚这么重要的事当然要表个心意，你们什么时候办婚礼，记得请我和爸爸。"

"暂时还没有打算…"佐助露出一个抱歉的微笑。

菖蒲却忽然瞪大眼睛，好像看到了天底下最荒唐的事，"为什么不想办婚礼呢？婚礼可是一生中最幸福的时刻之一啊。突然好想回到我结婚那天，如果能办两次多好，一个西式的，一个和式的，虽然白无垢很好看但也想试试婚纱…"

菖蒲托着下巴，抬头望着天花板，佐助仿佛能看见她的眼睛里闪着光，嘴角不自觉浮现幸福的笑容。真的是这么美好的事吗？可能全世界只有他一个人，在这种状况下还是没什么实感。

"哎呀，突然做白日梦真对不起，佐助君还要点别的吗？"

"不了，鸣人最近比较忙，有些事得我去办，先走了。"

"嗯，谢谢光临，帮我跟鸣人问好，新婚快乐！"

佐助本想打包一份拉面给鸣人送去，但他们应该有自己的工作餐，万一拿过去鸣人已经吃过饭了就很尴尬，而且那家伙就算吃过了肯定也会硬逼着自己再把这份吃完吧，有话直说在这种时候反倒是骗人的。

顺路又盖了几份文件，再采购点补充的日用品就可以回家了，公寓太小屯不了多少东西，所以三天两头就要出门买些补给，天知道鸣人是在哪把一大堆食物给放过期的？

换间大房子真的太有必要了。佐助看了看手里签好的施工合约还有图纸，心情也变得明媚起来。那块地够大，只有两个人住所以还能划出一大片院子，可以改成训练场，家里带个露天训练场虽然听上去有点奇怪，但打从一开始佐助就没考虑过花园，别问为什么，因为就算是仙人掌都能被鸣人活活养死，怎么会有人给盆栽浇热茶水和过期牛奶呢？

所以指望鸣人能打理任何活物，怕不是活在无限月读里？幸好九尾不像宠物一样需要喂，幸好那一堆通灵兽蛤蟆在妙木山食宿自理。

"唔…不好意思…"佐助正想得出神，一个没看路就撞在别人身上。

"没事…"有点耳熟的声音响了起来，对方揉了揉鼻尖，忽然抬头望着他，"哟，佐助，难得看见你出门。"

"你是…卡卡西？你不是应该在上班吗？"

"嘘…低调一点。"卡卡西挠了挠那头一看就知道是假的的棕色卷发，没穿御神袍，只是套了件卡其色外衣，最重要的是，没有面罩！佐助没想到自己这么多年以来的困惑，竟在如此随意的场合被如此随意的解开。

"出什么事了？你这是什么打扮…"

"其实吧…"忽然压低的声音把佐助吓了一跳，"今天是《亲热战争》精装版的发售日，前五十名送限定海报。"

佐助费了好大的劲才让自己的面部肌肉没有抽搐，虽然早就知道卡卡西不靠谱起来能有多不靠谱，但时隔多年为什么变本加厉？你是六代目火影啊，他在心里咆哮道。

"昨天加了班，今天剩的很快就能弄完，锻炼一下鸣人对他也有好处嘛，他早点成长起来，我就能早点退休了。"

".….."不知道鸣人听见这番话会作何感想。

排到了限定海报的卡卡西丝毫没有要回去上班的意思，拿了几罐饮料继续跟着佐助穿梭在货架之间，佐助只当他还不想那么快结束翘班时光，于是也懒得说些什么。

拿了常用牌子的牙膏、洗发水，本来要直接去结账，但生鲜区鲜红欲滴的番茄让他停住了脚步，随手撕了个保鲜袋塞给卡卡西，便开始在架子上挑挑拣拣。

"怎么样？"

"什么？"

"结婚生活。鸣人居然行动这么快，真的吓了一跳，你们编制忍者结婚是要审批的，那天一大早他就来敲我门，不给盖章就不让去上班，我印章在办公室啊…"

佐助忍不住笑了笑，被鸣人死缠烂打绝对算是种特殊体验，而他已经无比习惯。

好吧，半个村怕是都已经习惯了，尽管不愿承认，但事实的确如此。想到这，又想到卡卡西刚才问的，佐助竟莫名有些烦躁。

"没什么特别的…倒不如说，还没什么实感…"

"唔…没想到你居然会这么说，鸣人可是激动得恨不得告诉全世界，就差办公的时候把结婚证挂在脖子上。"

"…不嫌丢人吗，这个白痴。"佐助的嘴角抽动了一下，"肯定不是不高兴或者什么，就是觉得，结不结婚没什么差别。"

"毕竟人们把结婚叫做'成家'，恋人和家人还是有区别的，而且这层意义对鸣人来说，还比对一般人来说更重要些，你肯定比我能理解他的心情。"

佐助沉默了一会，他明白卡卡西的意思。和他不一样，鸣人从小就孤身一人，对家的概念只有别人寥寥几句说法，和九尾封印里微弱的查克拉，这种心情他再清楚不过了，只是，"我知道，但暂时还没适应这种变化，不知道自己能做点什么。"

他把挑拣好的几包蔬菜放在购物篮里，和卡卡西一起朝收银台走去。门口最大的展台上放着今天的特价商品，红色广告牌格外显眼，抱枕？说起来之前沙发上那个好像破了，棉絮飞得到处都是，粘在他的黑衣服上又难看又死活甩不掉，于是随手拿了个青蛙图案的，一并递给收银员。

"嗯，虽然你这么说，但我觉得你适应得挺好的。" 卡卡西结完了账，拎着袋子等在门口，看见他手里的一大包东西，若有所思道。

鸣人去上班之前居然记得把昨天的碗给洗了，真是史诗级的进步。

佐助看着干干净净的水池，差点不敢相信。跟鼬不一样，他完全没有继承妈妈除了外貌以外的技能点，做饭水平和鸣人半斤八两，只会看着菜谱照葫芦画瓢，画出来还不一定像，为了确保万一翻车至少还能有像样的饭吃，冰箱里常备着些半成品。

今天跑了一天实在有点不想动，佐助把肉拿出来解冻，就窝进沙发里闭目养神。

"我回来了！不加班万岁！"没过多久，鸣人就咋咋呼呼地甩掉鞋跑进客厅。

佐助仍旧闭着眼睛，感觉旁边的沙发忽然陷下去一块。"怎么样？什么时候可以搬家去新房子？"

".…..你以为盖房和搓个螺旋丸一样容易吗？白痴。"佐助被他气笑了，用力在他背后推了一把，"去做饭，我不想动。"

"好好好…想吃什么？"

"咖喱就行，肉我放在水池里解冻了，菜先把剩的吃完再吃新买的。"

"知道了。你别在沙发上睡着了，会感冒。"鸣人的声音从厨房传来。

佐助没有理他，迷迷糊糊地缩成一团。他们的生活几乎没什么变化，工作、任务、衣食住行，该操心的事操心完，然后就继续待在一起，要么散步，要么看电视，要么做爱。这两天手续办得差不多了，又要开始准备接下来的外出，再回来还不知道是什么时候，出门走多了闲下来反而呆不住。

所以卡卡西的判断究竟是从哪里来的，怎么都想不明白。

鸣人一边烧水一边硬是把他从沙发上拽起来拖到餐桌前，因为说了别睡觉他肯定也不会听。好在咖喱做起来很快，不用忍受太久无所事事的煎熬。佐助打量着鸣人的背影，围裙是促销送的，还印着调味料广告，上衣总算告别橙色换了黑的，蓬松的金发变成板寸，毛茸茸的感觉很好摸，此时此刻这副居家的模样看起来多少放了点心，至少视觉上给人的感觉是养不死自己的那一类。

生活一直在继续，按照平和的步调走着，让人很难想象之前发生过那么多生死攸关、波澜壮阔的大事，他们这群人参与了历史里浓墨重彩的一笔，但当一切都平息下来，应该说即使一切都还没有平息下来，日子总要一天天过。

佐助暂时放弃了思考，反正他们是一家人了，反正现在过得挺自在也挺开心，如果鸣人的选择让他自己高兴，他当然不会有什么意见。

"你要多少米饭？"

"稍微多点吧，中午吃得少有些饿。"

鸣人嚼着东西，还不忘抱怨他中午不好好吃饭，佐助被念得有些烦，舀起一大勺土豆直直塞进他嘴里。

"咳咳！嘶—好烫！"鸣人的五官皱成一团，好不容易才咽下去，"佐助，你要谋杀亲夫吗？"

"滚！"想起今天被调侃过几次漩涡夫人，佐助忽然红了脸，羞愤得直到吃完饭去洗碗都没跟鸣人说话。

"我错了！"鸣人站在他身后从左晃到右，看见他的表情终于缓和了下来，便从背后抱住他，"以后不说了还不行吗…"

佐助拿他的衣服擦了擦手以示报复。

两个人拉拉扯扯到了沙发上，鸣人啃咬着他的脖子，顺手解开领口的纽扣，意味太过明显。佐助也懒得反抗，象征性推了一把就任由他继续，对了，硬要说有什么区别的话，就是从结婚到现在几乎每天都要做。

"累吗？累的话就算了…"嘴上这么问，但语气里显然没有半点要算了的意思。

"没事。"

鸣人扳着他的肩膀让他转过身，好和他接吻，一股咖喱的味道，他忽然考虑是不是应该先刷个牙。然而鸣人没给他说话的机会，扣子已经全被解开了，胸膛暴露在空气中的瞬间便感到些凉意，但温热的手掌随即抚摸了上来，微痒的触感让他不由自主扭动着身体。

"去卧室…"旧沙发的弹簧凸了出来，实在有点硌，佐助勾着鸣人的脖子，整个人像只无尾熊一样挂在他身上。

"好。"愈发强烈的情欲让鸣人的声音略显沙哑，他飞快地抱起佐助走进卧室，但把他放在床上的动作却格外轻柔。

"嗯…"鸣人舔过他早已硬起的乳尖，而后含在嘴里吮吸，他忍不住呻吟出声。

立竿见影的反应让伏在他身上的人很受用，更加卖力地用舌尖逗弄起来。佐助的手伸在他发间，想拉开他好摆脱过强的快感，但却依旧忍不住挺胸，把乳尖重新送进他嘴里。这样甜蜜的折磨没有持续多久，鸣人便放开了红肿的乳尖，然而他还没来及平复呼吸，就被重新吻住。

和以前急着扩张、抚慰不一样，最近的鸣人格外喜欢和他接吻，从前戏到高潮，一有机会就吻上来，勾住他的舌头纠缠吮吸，舔过他的上颚，犬齿轻轻啃咬柔软的下唇。他总是很快就被吻得昏昏沉沉，然后只能任由鸣人胡作非为。分开时，看见爱人用迷蒙的眼神看向他，鸣人便拉住他的手，抚上自己早就又硬又张的性器。

佐助下意识握住手里的巨物动了起来，听见鸣人低沉的喘息声，仿佛得到鼓励一般朝鸣人贴过去，但却没有熟悉的温度，只有上衣布料的触感，可他实在没有另一只手来帮忙脱掉，这让他忽然有些懊恼，于是翻身跨坐在对方的小腹上，好像在出气似的用力拉下拉链，看见小麦色的胸膛和线条分明的腹肌时才满意地笑了笑。

鸣人被他撩人的动作搞得一晃神，直到下身被温热的口腔包裹住才反应过来。佐助含着他的性器娴熟地吞吐起来，时不时用舌尖挑逗龟头和顶端的小孔。可鸣人的东西实在太大，努力放松了喉咙还是只能吞下一半，他只好用手摩挲着根部，轻轻揉弄后方的囊袋。

"佐助…"鸣人扶着后脑勺把他按向自己，他有种嘴里的东西又涨了几分的错觉。

"唔…"

顶到喉头的感觉不太好，但依旧让佐助忍不住更加兴奋，没空抚慰的分身前端渗出透明液体，蹭在身下的床单上。

鸣人坐起来把他拉近怀里，再这样下去实在要忍不住先在他嘴里缴械。重新躺回床上的佐助迷惑地看着他，"鸣人…"

"乖，不能只有我一个舒服。"鸣人正要去摸床头柜里的润滑剂，却被拉住了手腕。

"没关系，可以的…"

"耐心点，受伤了怎么办？"鸣人吻了吻他的额头安抚道。

"最近每天都做，真的没关系…"

佐助的声音越来越小，最后的音节几不可闻。但鸣人还是明白了他的意思，扶着膝盖好让他张开腿，身后粉色的穴口因为连续数天的欢爱没有完全闭紧，此刻正一张一合，仿佛在渴求着什么。

鸣人用两指夹住他的舌头搅动，带出透明的津液，而后探进甬道里按压扩张，内壁又软又热，穴肉争先恐后地缴住他的手指。

"这么饥渴？"

"呜…"

鸣人没有继续逗他，抽出手指便把肉棒送了进去，突如其来的钝痛让佐助弓起身子，后穴反而紧缩了一下，夹得鸣人头皮发麻。

"放松…"鸣人在他屁股上拍了一下，响亮的声音又羞耻又显出些情色的意味，让他当即红了脸。

鸣人没停多久就抽动了起来，边等他适应边寻找着熟悉的那一点，硬热的性器某一个角度恰好擦过前列腺，佐助忍不住惊呼出声，右手紧紧攥住身边的床单。

而鸣人当然不可能放过，调整了一下位置便又用力顶进来，每一次抽插都将他推向快感的深渊。

"舒服吗？"

回应他的只有佐助愈发高亢的吟叫。

"佐助…来叫声老公？"他故意放慢了动作，那敏感的那处细细研磨，佐助被弄得焦急而难耐，忍不住加紧大腿，来回蹭着他的腰侧，但脸上的表情却没有丝毫放松，咬着下唇，毫无威慑力地白了他一眼。

前几天的尝试让他明白，任由他怎么欺负佐助都不会松口。鸣人只好撅了噘嘴，把失落化作操他的动力，愈发用劲地挺动下身。

"啊…不行了…轻点…."佐助正想伸手抚弄自己一直未被关照的性器，却被鸣人握住手腕拉到头顶。

"别碰，你能只用后面就高潮的。"鸣人含住他的耳垂啃咬，又转而用舌尖舔弄耳窝。

痒和身后的快感叠加在一起，让他像条搁浅的鱼一样扭动着身体，胀得发疼的性器在鸣人的小腹上来回磨蹭，终于还是射了出来。

佐助高潮时近乎呜咽的声音让鸣人心生怜爱却又想欺负，逼他因为自己而更加疯狂，最好把平日里那副淡然的面孔都卸掉，在他身下变得淫乱不堪。但佐助还是佐助，从来不会让自己被任何人支配，不过现在，高傲、可爱、温柔、色情、放荡…所有的一切全都是他的，还有更多只属于他、全世界只有他见过的东西。

鸣人低吼着射在甬道深处，而后便伏在爱人身上，吻过他颤抖的眼睑，微微张开的唇瓣，还有一片绯红的脸颊。佐助还没完全回过神，但已经下意识揽着他的肩背，把脸埋在胸口享受着他的体温。

"佐助，卡卡西老师和鹿丸说我明天开始可以一直休假到周日。"鸣人欣喜地蹭着他的颈窝。

"…是吗，辛苦了。到时候我把合约书给你放在玄关的柜子上，你记得抽空去付定金，别算错数目。"

鸣人眼里闪烁的光忽然暗了下去，他轻轻叹了口气，"好…你什么时候走？就这两天了对吧？"

"嗯…"感受到他的低落，佐助忍不住有些心疼，"打算周五出发。"

"这样啊…就是后天了…"鸣人环抱着他的手臂收得更紧了，"希望他们能效率高一点，等你下次回来的时候就能住新家。"

"笨蛋，最快也要半年…"半年不回来也太久了。

即使后半句没有说出来，鸣人也立刻明白了，方才的难过被扫去一半。"实在不行可以用影分身去帮忙啊我说，搬砖运水泥，几百个总够了吧！"

"有你这样浪费查克拉的吗？"

"早点盖好早点搬家，佐助下次回家的时候就有新房子可以直接用来办婚礼了。放心，我肯定能把一切都安排好，你只要人回来就行。"

佐助一时说不出话，只是轻轻点了点头，伸手揉着他有些扎的头发。

"结婚真好啊…到现在还感觉像做梦一样，有点不敢相信。"鸣人沉默了半晌，忽然说到。

我也是啊。佐助枕着他的手臂，又往他身边靠了靠。

"其实我也不知道该怎么当个好丈夫，或者结婚之后意味着要做些什么，但是，只要一想到和佐助是一家人了，就感觉很安心，高兴得快疯掉。反正不管你去哪，大家都知道我们已经不可能再分开了，都知道你是我的，我也是你的。"

佐助忽然有点想笑，是内心油然而生的幸福和喜悦，满满地堆在胸腔里，快要溢出来了。很简单的道理，这个吊车尾的反倒比他明白得更快，恋爱也好，结婚也好，他们是彼此半身的事实从来没有变过。

没什么需要适应的，从在一起开始的每一刻，他们都早就做好了共度一生的准备。


End file.
